Pokemon Adventures: Moonlight and Sunlight
by Pokemon Ranger is Amazing 123
Summary: Moon Marco is a sixteen year old drug dealer who lives in Sunshine City sees the legendary pokemon Regirock, while chasing them it ends up destroying the whole city and ends up killing the father and mother of Sun Minunatîn a local Brino movie star celebr


**Pokemon Adventures: Moonlight and Sunlight**

**Vol. 1: The Day After Brino's Destruction **

**Previous Chapter: Pokemon Adventures: X and Y**

**Next Chapter: Pokemon Adventures: Eclipse**

_**Plot: Legendary Pokemon are running rampaging all over the Brino Region, which causes Moon, Sun and E. to look past their differences and work together. There will be no gym battles or contest throughout this arc. **_

**Chapter 1: Vs. Regirock, Registeel and Regirock **

Dreams!

Everyone has them. No matter what you're race or religion is, no matter if you're an adult, kid, elderly or teenager, you have a dream. Dreams are what help us strive. They are just the stepping stone at helping us work better in fulfilling our destiny. Dreams are especially important in the world of Pokemon. Where everyone has a dream, from becoming a pokemon master to working on a right combination to make your way at becoming top coordinator, no matter what your dream is, we all share the same dream as we live alongside these magical creatures known as Pokémon.

Pokemon are creatures who inhabit this earth, although no one knows how they got here or why they are here, they still live with us as pets, companions, accessories and best friends. While some manipulate and abuse the hearts of pokemon for their own personal use.

While everyone has dreams, there is one person, a young man by the name of Moon Marco.

Moon was walking down the streets of Sunshine City. The nice summer heat was at the highest it has ever been. There was no wind blowing, which wasn't good for people with asthma and other respatory problems. Sunshine City was teeming with people who were walking on the escalated sidewalks, preparing to go to their next destination. The cars were in a stow line, as cars continued to pull up causing them to nearly kiss eachother. Sunshine City was a city in between Jupiter and Saturn City. However there was another path that leads to Mashom Town which was a small little town that was the only Brino town without technology enhanced sidewalks and trees.

But there was more to Sunshine City, the city was a very large city, in fact it was the largest city in the Pokémon world. Sunshine City was on its way to get rid of natural living things like trees and grass, and Sunshine City the stepping stone in the Brino Region to do this. Sunshine City was also filled with so much technology. The gravel sidewalks were completely gone in favor of escalators.

The Brino Regions battle parks was currently being decided by the congress if it should get rid of the park and rebuild it for a Pokemon Virtual Battle Simulator Park, were trainers can battle in a virtual world. But protestors have been stating the Battle Park should stay the way it is a part of Bristorian History. Another historical land mark is the Big Ben Clock Tower Bridge. Sunshine City was also the first city to be built in Brino after it changed its name to Orre after the oil spil.

Long story short, the Brino Region is known for its fashion, entertainment, media, acting, food, desserts, computers, and historical culture. Sunshine City was the place to be.

The skies were dark thanks to the pollution that was feeling up the sky. Moon was a 5'3" Caucasian from a poor Italian family. He had jet black hair that was spiked up with hair gel, making his hair incredibly greasy. He had the nicest Carmel chocolate brown eyes that make you melt when you look at him. His eyes gave off a confident sharp look to them. He was wearing a light orange sweater vest with a white T-shirt underneath it. He was wearing dark blue navy jean pants and orange Nikes with a thunderbolt on the left side. He had nicely sharp fingernails and a noticeable five o'clock shadow around the lower part of his face. His arms were contained with hair but it wasn't too bushy it was just light little hairs that weren't too distractive. Around his belt were 4 Pokeballs; in contained in them were pokemon.

He was on his way to Mashom Town to go visit his brother E. who was getting his starter pokemon today. E. and Moon had a normal big brother and little brother relationship. Moon was highly overprotective over his brother which annoyed E. but he knew his brother was only trying to keep him safe.

Moon was known in Sunshine City as a drug dealer, because he known to give out the best drugs ever, from rare candies, to iron, if you want it then just talk to Moon. He had a very important meeting with a client who he needed to go see at 5:00pm which was about an hour from now, so he had to hurry up and get to the next city. As he continued to ride on the escalated stairs he turned his head to the right and saw a sign that read "Left of the Battle Park is Mashom Town" once he noticed the sign he quickly jumped onto the top of the step of the 5'5" feet stairs.

The battle park was a small park shaped like a rectangle. There were oak trees behind the silver bench of the park. The silver bench rested by a white picket fence and to the right of it was a green circle trash can. The Battle Park was empty, simply because many people found the park to be boring, more boring than when it used to be more fun. The times have changed. More Pokemon trainers spend more time battling online then face to face. Which is one of the reasons why gym leaders are more free to leave there gym nowadays. Hell, gym leaders aren't really even necessary when people rarely even want to compete in the leagues any more.

Moon scanned the park, happily hoping no one was here. Since Moon was a curious that International Police was after him. They have been after him since he got into the scene of selling drugs.

Moon has been selling drugs since he was 14 because his father and mother had both lost their jobs, since Moon was an only child and his parents forced him to go get a job, which didn't work out so well. So he and his parents were forced to live in a homeless shelter. After living in the homeless shelter for three months, he began to miss his nostalgic lifestyle and looked up information on quick ways to make money. The one that interested him the most was selling drugs so he decided to sell them.

"Good no one's here, so I can't have the feds be on my back." Moon said as he took in a huge deep sigh. As he continued to walk as his carious concisions went away. A girl who was just the same height as her walked over towards the center of the park and yawned. She was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt that was slightly titled down off her shoulder. She was wearing blue boots jean shorts and long brown cowgirl boots that stretched up all the way up to her kneecaps. She had flowing soft coal black hair and midnight black eyes that gave off a darkness aura. She had pale light skin and two inch trimmed finger nails that were painted pink. Around her shoulder was a brown satchel, which had all of her personal belongings in it. Around her belt were four pokemon, which contained one of her pokemon in them.

"What are you doing here?" Moon asked as he cautiously glared at the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed the lower part of her hair and swung it around her left index finger, twirling her hair. She was not amused by Moon's sense of humor. She knew that he was everywhere in this city, because she was very popular.

"I need to some of that stuff so I can raise my Pokémon's speed." The girl wanted as she winked her right eye. The girl was a classified trainer when it came to raising Pokémon's speed. All of the pokemon that she owned were very speedy. "When it comes to training pokemon being speedy is the best way to go."

Moon put his arms together like when you're making a sandwich causing them to fold. He didn't agree with what the girl was saying. "Pokemon are nothing but weapons, there stupid and ugly and I only need them to make money." Moon said as he maliciously laughed. He was one of those special pokemon trainers who think of pokemon as nothing more than weapons of mass destruction instead of friends and companions.

The girl smirked. She didn't believe anything he was saying and she thought it was just an act to pull off a bad boy look, but she knew deep down that he was nothing more than a scardy Purloin. "You know in damn hell that you don't think like that." She knew.

Moon simply shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. He didn't have the same truth and ideals she had. "Who do you think you are? You ugly stitch."

The girl smiled. "My name is Sun." Sun revealed. Sun was simply you're average rich spoiled brat, but unlike the others she knew how to kick ass. She didn't always depend on daddy for money; she knew how to get her own money by robbing and punching people. She was simply a badass, in fact if you look her name in the dictionary I bet you a picture of her would show up.

She learned how to fight when she went to a ninja training school when she simply just ten years old, since then she has always been one to protect her own self from other people in the big city. Her father was a white collar guy named Light Armor, who worked as an investor at a bank. While her mother Nancy, was the creator of the Omega Ball, a Pokeball that could catch up to ten pokemon at once.

Moon and Sun both met eachother at the same ninja academy when he tried to steal her pancake, but like the badass she was she simply beat him up and he ran away crying. The next day when they were in class the two were paired up with eachother on a project and the two have been best friend's sense. Well they weren't really friends they always had a rivalry with eachother, always trying to see who could out beat eachother.

"Well, if you want to get the special stuff for your pokemon, let's have a battle first." Moon suggested. He hadn't really had a pokemon battle for like three weeks, and he's been having the inch for participating in one.

Sun laughed. She grabbed two pokeballs from her right hand. She wanted to battle too. But she didn't know who to choose from. So she tossed the two pokeballs into the air and the two pokemon were released onto the battle field.

One of her pokemon was a Yanmega named "Yui" Sun had got Yanmega when it was just simply a little Yannma from her grandparents, the day they died. She was happy they died because she had received a $5,000 dollar inherence from them three years ago. Her grandparents had died in a car cash.

Another one of her pokemon was a Vigoroth nicknamed "Viggy" She caught Vigoroth last year when she went to Hoenn region. She went to the Petalburg gym and she stole the Vigoroth from Norman.

Sun glared at the two pokemon, he knew two pokemon of his who would be good a defeating them. Moon grabbed two pokeballs two and flinged them into the air.

One of them was a Shuckle named "Shucks" Moon stole Shuckle from a bug catcher last year.

The second pokemon was a Torkal named "Tuork" Moon stole Torkal from a church, yesterday. But just because he just got it doesn't mean it doesn't have a good battling experience. Moon and Torkal were training yesterday so Moon could rise up his Torkal's defenses.

All of Moon's pokemon specialized in defense while all of Sun's pokemon specialized in speed.

The two trainers both glared at eachother and so did there pokemon.

"Why not make this a two on two?" Sun suggested realizing that there were both two pokemon on the battlefield.

Before Moon could answer her question they noticed a purple beam that hit the battlefield, causing a huge burst of wind which caused the trees to fly back.. The two trainers and there pokemon trainers from the side, not trying to get hit by another attack. As the two trainers looked up, they saw a Regirock who was levitating into the air. Sun and Moon both looked at the legendry golem pokemon, amazed by powers. Regirock's eyes were different from the normal Regirock's this Regirock had ruby red eyes.

"Regirock!" Regirock laughed as another purple beam appeared from out of its mouth.

Moon and Sun both turned around and looked at eachother. Sun grabbed Moon's right arms and the two began to run. "Come on!" Sun said as she dragged Moon. Moon, Sun and their two pokemon ran up the stairs in terror. As they finally reached the top of the stairs, they saw that Sunshine City was simply under attack. Some of the buildings where on fire as many of the citizens where running.

Regice and Registeel were firing purple beams of energy which caused the buildings in the city to catch on fire. Registeel aimed another purple beam of energy and it hit the car, which caused the car to catch on fire.

The three golem pokemon were simply attacking Sunshine City. Moon, Sun and there pokemon stood there paralyzed because they didn't know what to simply do.

"What should we do?" Moon asked as he watched Registeel fire another beam of energy which hit the Brino Region's battle tower.

The two trainers watched, they didn't know what to do. Should they attack or should they simply be hit by an attack. Sun wasn't going just sit here and be aimlessly attacked by three pokemon. Sun turned around and looked at Moon. Moon's eyes were filled with water and tears began to shed off his face. He was crying. Moon was sad, he started worrying about his family and friends and he didn't want to see them die.

Sun stood there and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She rose up her right arm and slaps Moon across the face leaving a red mark on his right cheek.

"Ouch!" Moon said in pain.

Sun rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was crying over something so stupid as pokemon attacking the city. "Get over it you sissy." Sun snapped.

Moon sighed. He could still feel the pain from the slap which hit pretty bad.. "Okay!"

Sun grabbed Moon's arm as they ran as the duo and there pokemon ran down the streets of the city. People where crying, and screaming, some people where even hiding in the alleys, trying to get away from what was going on.

A helicopter was flying above the sky, and in the helicopter was a news reporter. Behind her was her camera man who was filming the attack of the city. "Breaking news! The three Golem pokemon are attacking Sunshine City, could this mean that pokemon are nothing but uncontrollable creatures who could snap at any moment? " The girl news reporter reported. Regirock fires a purple beam of energy at the helicopter which causes the helicopter to catch on fire and urn. The helicopter crashes down onto the ground hard.

Sun and Moon continued to run, trying to run, from what was going on. As Sun continued to run, she sees her parents who have been crushed by a building.. BA huge puddle of blood was surrounding them.

Sun smiled with happiness. She knew that since her parents were now dead, she could now have more money, now that Sun's parents were gone, she was simply a billionaire. "My parents are dead! I'm so happy!" Sun smiled.

Moon looked down on the ground with jealously. He wished his parents died so he could have all their money. "Luck, I wish my parents would die so I could be rich." Moon said.

Sun and Moon look up and they see all three of them golems, who were standing right in front of them. They both looked at eachother and realized it would just be for the best if they left Sunshine City..Sun grabs Moon's arm and she drags him. The two trainers and thee pokemon begin to run.

"Were should we go?" Sun asked...

"Mashom Town, it would be simply better for everyone."

**o.o.o**

**Back in Mashom Town in E's house. E. walked down the five feet wooden stairs. **

**o.o.o**

**To be continued….?**

o.o.o

_**Dex Holder Name: Moon (the Defender) Age 16**_

_**Pokemon on hand:**_

_**Torkal (Tork) Lv. 45 – Moves: Flamethrower, Iron Defense, Reflect and Light Screen**_

_**Shuckle (Shucks) Lv.60 – Moves: Rapid Spin, Spikes, Protect, Iron Defense **_

_**Dex Holder Name: Sun (the Speeder) Age 16**_

_**Pokemon on hand:**_

_**Yanmega (Yui) Lv. 67 – Moves: Razor Wing, Ariel Ace, Wing Attack and Swagger**_

_**Vigoroth (Viggy) Lv.68 – Moves: Scratch, Furry Swipes, Focus Punch and Headbutt**_

**O.O.O**

Next time it's Vs. Litwick, Tympole and Sewaddle. What did you guys think? Also sorry for the spelling mistakes I'm writing this on my phone lol. Anywho, this takes place in a alternative universe as the Pokemon the Series – Moonlight and Sunlight, but there will be some characters from Moonlight and Sunlight who will appear.


End file.
